


Cotton Candy

by alianora



Series: Carnival [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne goes to a fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

They had stopped on some backwater somewheres where there was a fair going on. Everybody had the night off to play, including the whores.

He was a might sulky bout that. He hadn't had any trim for nearly two months and was getting a bit uncomfortable being around the womenfolk on the crew.

You don't sleep with your crew. Ever. Might cause trouble someday when you need a trustworthy body at your back with a gun.

'Sides, it wasn't like there were a lot of options.

Zoe was way beyond taken, not that Wash was a threat or nothing, but Zoe WAS, and he weren't about to get himself booted out the airlock for even as nice a piece as she was.

Kaylee was his little sister. And she had her own opinions about how to treat a woman. He didn't fancy having to hang around and listen to her prattle after rutting. Regardless of how cute the prattle could be.

Inara was untouchable. He couldn't come anywhere near her prices. 'Sides, he might muss her pretty stuff, or break something in that little shuttle.

That left the crazy girl, which weren't saying much.

Or, at least, it weren't before he ended up prying her off the top of the Jacob's Ladder after the doc and Kaylee went to ride the Ferris wheel. Ended up with a sticky armful of girl and cotton candy smeared down across his neck.

She giggled and wrapped sugary fingers round his collar, pulling her face a little closer to his. He weren't paying too much attention to what she was saying, as he was looking hopefully around for the preacher, who was supposed to be watching her tonight.

He very nearly walked into one of them game booths when a kitten soft tongue traced over the sugar on his neck.

Little girl voice breathed into his ear. "Sweeter than the others. Just hide it better."

END


End file.
